<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rain, a fire &amp; simeon by adrianblaiddyd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892688">rain, a fire &amp; simeon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianblaiddyd/pseuds/adrianblaiddyd'>adrianblaiddyd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianblaiddyd/pseuds/adrianblaiddyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what would've happened in simeon's ur+ devilgram story if the demon bros hadn't interrupted... aka sex with simeon on the living room floor</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rain, a fire &amp; simeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“I want to be close to you… and feel you. I hope that you feel the same way about me.”</i>
</p><p>Simeon’s unexpectedly stark confession made your head spin-- upon asking him how he felt about you, the last thing you’d expected was an answer like <i>that</i>. The heat in your cheeks was white-hot, and you could have died and ascended to the Celestial Realm right there on the spot.<br/>
“Something wrong?” Simeon asked, his blue eyes wide with concern. Should he not have said that?<br/>
You vigorously shook your head in response. “No, nothing at all. I just wasn't expecting that.”<br/>
The angel giggled. “You can’t tell me you seriously didn't know, MC. Had I not made it obvious enough?”<br/>
“Well, it's crystal clear now,” you stated, laughing a little. “I didn’t know you could be so uninhibited.”</p><p>The smirk on Simeon’s face in response to your statement was anything but angelic, and you suddenly felt a knot of anticipation in your stomach.<br/>
“It seems there’s quite a lot about me that you don’t know yet,” he commented, his voice low and sultry as his eyes scanned your face.<br/>
Adrenaline rushed through your body as you realized how close Simeon’s lips were to yours, and you waited eagerly for him to close the gap.<br/>
Sure enough, he moved in, his warm hand cupping your face as he kissed you. His lips tasted like chocolate and marshmallows, per the hot cocoa the two of you had just drank. <i>Actually</i>, you were pretty sure neither of you had finished your drinks, forgetting all about them as a result of your conversation.<br/>
Simeon's kiss was gentle, but hungry all the same. His tongue ran across your lips, asking for entrance, and you happily obliged him. He wasted absolutely no time moving in, so quickly and deftly that you were taken aback. <i>Seems like he’s had plenty of practice,</i> you thought. Maybe he and Asmodeus had more in common than it seemed.</p><p>The hand that wasn’t holding your face found its way to your hip, gripping you softly but firmly. His touch sent shivers up your spine, even though it was fairly innocent you couldn't deny the heat pooling in the bottom of your stomach.<br/>
Feeling a little left out since you weren't touching him at all, you reached up and put one hand on his broad chest and entangled the other in his dark, wavy hair. A devious thought came into your mind, and you gave his hair a soft tug. To your delight, Simeon moaned into the kiss, urging you to continue.</p><p>At some point, the two of you ended up tangled together, you sitting in Simeon’s lap with both of your hands in his hair, while he had one hand on your inner thigh and the other on your hip.<br/>
Your earlier concerns about warming up were more than sated now, there was plenty of heat between the two of you and the fireplace a few feet away. Simeon’s grip on your inner thigh was secretly driving you insane, but you were doing your best to hide your excitement. You didn't want to seem too eager.<br/>
Simeon pulled away from the kiss, a string of spit connecting your mouths. You stared at him in awe, taking in his flushed face and the way the flickering light from the fire danced across his bronze skin.<br/>
“You’re beautiful,” you whispered, not fully aware that you’d even said it out loud.<br/>
Simeon laughed coyly and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “I was going to say that.”<br/>
Both chuckling softly, you went back to kissing.</p><p> </p><p>Simeon’s hand wandered away from your hip to play with the hem of your shirt, not quite going underneath. Realizing that he was waiting on permission, you grabbed his hand and guided it beneath the thin fabric, and he lightly traced lines along your abdomen with touches that left your skin tingling.<br/>
You moved one of your hands, trailing down the nape of his neck, across his collarbone and down to his muscular chest. Once more, you broke the kiss, redirecting your attention to his neck. The angel tensed up for a moment, going completely still at the new sensation of your lips against his skin, before melting into your touch once again. He let out a soft moan as you flicked your tongue across his neck, and you suddenly became aware of how stiff his lap had gotten beneath you. Smirking, you readjusted your position in his lap, creating just enough friction between the two of you to elicit another moan from the angel.<br/>
He shifted slightly and pulled away from you, a serious expression on his face.</p><p>“Do you want to take this further?”<br/>
Simeon was looking at you carefully, his eyes fixed on your face.<br/>
“Are you sure about this, MC? Please don’t feel obligated to do anything at all,” he said, “I didn't plan on things going this far.”<br/>
You didn't hesitate to reply.<br/>
“I’m very sure, Simeon,” you assured him. “<i>I want to feel you, too.</i>”<br/>
His own words being repeated back to him made him blush viciously, the red tint on his cheeks somehow deepening even more.<br/>
“I’m delighted that you feel that way.”<br/>
Nothing else needed to be said, the two of you immediately began tugging at each others’ clothes while leaving trails of kisses in your wake.</p><p>Both of you were now topless, your shirts discarded on the floor somewhere nearby. You were staring at Simeon’s body in wonder, completely captivated by how sculpted and well-defined his muscles were. Your eyes trailed down to the prominent lines of his hips and his pelvis, and you reached out to run your index finger along them.<br/>
Your fingers traced the lines of his muscles down to the waistband of his pants, then across his clothed erection. The contact, though it was ever so light, made Simeon shiver. You grinned up at him, taking his attention off of your hands with a kiss as you slid your hand down his pants and grabbed his dick. He let out a guttural moan and arched his back, pressing himself further into your touch.<br/>
With a sense of urgency, he tugged at his pants, pulling them down to the middle of his thighs and freeing himself. You looked down and unconciously dropped your jaw. <i>Even his dick is pretty,</i> you thought to yourself. <i>This angel is full of surprises</i>.<br/>
You lifted your hand to your face and licked it, leaving a coat of saliva on it. Simeon just watched you, his eyes dark with lust and sparkling with excitement. Without wasting any time, you grasped his dick once again and slid your hand up his shaft slowly and pointedly.</p><p>“Fuck,” Simeon sighed, resting his head against the nape of your neck.<br/>
Pleased with his reaction, you continued your ministration. Simeon reached up with one hand and carefully grabbed your chest, causing you to inhale sharply at the unexpected sensation. He squeezed softly, but his touch was enough to make you moan.<br/>
“Hm, about time,” he muttered. You didn't bother to respond, too focused on the task at hand.<br/>
Simeon placed one of his large hands on your lower back, pressing against you to coax you to arch your back. You did as he wanted, still absorbed in giving his dick all your attention. He flicked his tongue across one of your nipples while still kneading the other breast, then closed his mouth around it, gently grazing the sensitive skin with his teeth.<br/>
You mewled and tightened your grip on both his shoulder and his dick, encouraging Simeon to continue. His free hand made its way to your groin, and he used his middle and index fingers to rub your clit through the thin fabric of your pants. You’d been too engrossed in Simeon’s body to acknowledge your own ache for attention, but his touch made you painfully aware of it.<br/>
An idea struck, and you climbed out of Simeon’s lap, instead positioning yourself beside him, giving him easier access to you and yourself easier access to him. You wormed your way out of your pants and underwear, kicking it to the side, and then resumed working his dick with your hand. He slipped his hand beneath you and began rubbing circles around your clit, drawing out lewd noises you weren't even aware you were capable of making. To muffle the noise, and hide your embarassment, you dipped your head into Simeon’s lap and took him into your mouth.<br/>
He gasped, his dick twitching at the sensation. If your mouth weren't full, you would've been smirking. Something about getting such visceral reactions from the angel stroked your ego and fed into your desire. While Simeon pumped his fingers in and out of you, you sucked him off, taking extra care to be as tactful as possible. Mediocrity wasn't an option here, not with him.</p><p>“Mm, MC, I’m gonna-”<br/>
His body was quicker than his words, and he didn't have time to finish his sentence before he came. You continued through his orgasm, swallowing all of it. Once he finished, you licked his shaft one more time before sitting back up. Simeon watched you intently as you licked your lips.<br/>
“Uh, sorry,” he muttered, looking away from you.<br/>
“Hm? Don’t be,” you replied, perfectly content with him cumming in your mouth. It was the least messy option, anyways.<br/>
Simeon looked back at you with a lustful smile on his face.<br/>
“Lay down.”<br/>
You complied without hesitation, watching Simeon crawl between your legs. The look on his face as he gazed down at you made your insides ache with desire, and Simeon was quick to fulfill your need.</p><p>His tongue flitted across your clit, circling around, while his fingers pumped in and out of you. You watched in awe with your hands tangled in his soft hair, desperately tugging at it as he went down on you. Simeon’s touch must have been magic, because you could already feel your orgasm coming on.<br/>
“Ngh, Simeon,” you panted out his name, and he looked up at you with raised eyebrows. “You’re <i>amazing</i>.”<br/>
His mouth was preoccupied, but the glint in his eye showed his appreciation. Before long, you were tugging at his hair with more fervor than before, your orgasm approaching rapidly.<br/>
“Simeon, I- I’m gonna cum,” you whimpered, gritting your teeth.<br/>
In response, Simeon increased the speed and vigor of his tongue and fingers, quickly pushing you over the edge.<br/>
You moaned his name, and a string of swears, as you came. Simeon pulled his head back a bit for just a moment before going back, lapping at your core. He then sat back on his knees, drawing his fingers out from inside of you, and licking them clean while making direct eye contact with you. The mischievous look on his face as he pulled his fingers from his mouth was almost enough to give you heart palpitations.<br/>
“Come here,” Simeon beckoned, sitting flat on the floor. You crawled over and straddled him, using one hand to hold his shoulder for balance and the wrapping the other around his shaft. He stared at you through half-lidded eyes, basking in the feeling of being so close to you.<br/>
“You ready?” He asked, though the answer was obvious. You nodded, and he grabbed your hips, carefully lowering you onto his length.</p><p>As soon as the head of Simeon’s cock slipped inside of you, both of you let out wanton moans and clenched your teeth as you lowered yourself the rest of the way. Your nails dug into Simeon’s shoulder instinctively, leaving small crescent indentions in his skin.<br/>
“Fuck, you feel <i>so</i> good,” Simeon murmured, his mouth pressed against your collarbone.<br/>
The feeling of him inside of you made your brain short-circuit, so you just moaned softly in response, finally adjusted enough to move. Hesitantly at first, you moved up, then back down. It only took a few seconds to find your pacing, and Simeon fell into rhythm, the two of you rocking your hips against each other. One of his large hands was holding the junction of your hip and thigh while the other squeezed your ass, steadying you as you bounced on his dick.<br/>
For a split second, you thought you heard a noise, but quickly realized it was just the crackle of the fireplace. You were momentarily brought back to reality and the world around you, the realization that one-- or all-- of the brothers could walk into the house at any moment. Just as you were about to give it more consideration, Simeon thrusted into you in a way that made your mind toss out any thought that wasn't of him and the way he felt inside of you. <i>Who cares if they come back?</i>It sure wasn't you, not at the moment.</p><p>Simeon trailed kisses along your neck and chest, leaving hickeys scattered across your skin. You buried your face in the crook of his neck, muffling your moans and whimpers as he fucked into you.<br/>
You could feel another orgasm approaching, and dug your nails into his shoulders. “C-Close,” you choked out, finding it hard to speak.<br/>
“Already?” Simeon asked, a teasing tone in his voice. You whined, unable to formulate a proper response. Normally, you’d want to make a smartass remark, but you were a little too busy getting wrecked to even think of words aside from his name, which was continually rolling off your tongue in desperate cries.<br/>
“You’re so cute,” he whispered, his breath tickling your ear. “No need to try and be quiet, MC. I wanna hear you.”<br/>
Fortunately your face was hidden so he couldn't see the beet-red blush that rushed to your cheeks.<br/>
“Stop teasing me,” you grumbled.</p><p>Simeon only giggled in response, and you were overcome with a sudden confidence. Sitting up, you pushed him back against the side of the couch so that you were hovering over him. He looked up at you with wide eyes, sparkling with surprise and excitement. Grinning deviously, you grabbed his hands and pinned them against the sofa’s arm, keeping your eyes locked on his, and picked up your pace. You rolled your hips against him agonizingly slow, making him grunt and furrow his brows. Pleased with his reaction, you moved faster, sliding his shaft in and out of you with determination.<br/>
“Mm, MC,” Simeon whimpered, staring up at you with glazed eyes. “Keep doing that and I’m gonna cum sooner than I’d planned.”<br/>
“Hmph, what was that you were saying earlier? Already?” You teased, slamming your hips into his.<br/>
He opened his mouth to retort, but instead a groan of pleasure escaped the angel’s mouth, your movements distracting him from what he was going to say.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum,” Simeon said, quietly and urgently. He squeezed your hands in his as he spoke.<br/>
“Me too,” you admitted, squeezing his hands back.<br/>
Simeon arched his back, leaning up to kiss you. Surprised, you released his hands and he quickly moved to cup your face with one and slide the other into your hair. You pressed yours against his chest, feeling his firm muscles underneath your palms.<br/>
With a few more thrusts, both of you came, pulling away from the kiss to look each other in the eyes as you rode out your orgasms.<br/>
Simeon sat up straight, not yet pulling out, and held your face gently. You stared into his cobalt blue eyes, still mesmerized by the fact that you'd just had sex with an angel. And not just any angel, but probably the most beautiful angel in the entire Celestial realm.<br/>
“I love you, MC.”<br/>
Grinning like a kid, you leaned your forehead against his.<br/>
“I love you, too, Simeon.”</p><p>The two of you sat still for a moment, basking in the afterglow, before your earlier realization struck again.<br/>
“Shit, the boys will be home soon,” you gasped, climbing out of Simeon’s lap and reaching for your discarded clothes.<br/>
His eyes went wide with awareness, as if he had forgotten all about the fact that other people were staying in the house and could've walked in at any moment. He scrambled to grab his clothes as well, while you ran to the bathroom to clean up.</p><p>As soon as you’d both gotten dressed again and fixed yourselves to mask any indication of what had just happened, you heard the telltale sound of Mammon’s yelling as they entered the manor. You and Simeon exchanged a look before leaving your room to greet them. Frenzied chit-chat ensued, with the brothers telling the two of you about their outing. They were all seemingly oblivious to the fact that you and Simeon had just fucked in the room you were all standing in, save for Lucifer, who was staring at the two of you with an unreadable expression.<br/>
“Enough about our adventure,” the raven-haired demon said, silencing his brothers. “What did you two get into today?”<br/>
Your eyes went wide, and you glanced at Simeon, who thankfully had a cool enough demeanor to handle Lucifer’s question.<br/>
“We ran some errands and ate at an interesting restaurant. We were going to shop for leisure, but the rain interrupted us,” Simeon explained, smiling innocently at Lucifer. After a short pause, he continued, a mischievous tone in his voice.<br/>
“Oh, and I got to teach MC quite a lot about angels.”<br/>
You turned your head to face him, baffled by the fact that he had the audacity to say something like that. He only laughed it off, flashing you and Lucifer his signature smile.<br/>
“Since I’m here, why don’t I make dinner for everyone?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>